Hot Springs Show
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Ryou x Fujiwara x Fubuki, Eliteshipping] A little fun in the hot springs for the three Elite Students. When Ryou, Fujiwara, and Fubuki want to have fun, are they being watched?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** Hot Springs Show  
**Word Count:** 2,685  
**Rated:** M  
**Romance:** Fubuki x Fujiwara x Ryou  
**Notes:** This takes place a year or so after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** A little fun in the hot springs for Duel Academia's longest resident students.

* * *

Hot springs were, in Tenjoin Fubuki's opinion, one of the greatest gifts nature had ever given to mankind. Second only to himself, of course. Put the two together, and what would anyone have to complain about? Nothing at all, of course. He settled himself down in the water and looked at his two companions. If either of them started complaining, he had a few ideas in mind on how to shut them up. He didn't think they would…or not for long, anyway. Nor did he think they would object.

Fujiwara also sank down into the water, faint lines of stress easing from his features as he did. This was officially nearly the end of his first complete year at the Academy, and the final exams had been especially rough, even for him. That was one of the reasons that Fubuki had suggested this trip. Fujiwara needed to relax or his head was going to blow up. That would not be what Fubuki wanted. He had many other plans for that head that did not involve blowing up.

The other reason that he'd nudged them into doing this was also getting comfortable. Ryou's heart had almost completely healed over the last year, but stressing out was still bad for him, and Fubuki made a point of making certain that he _didn't_ stress. He was a master of relaxation and non-stress, and he gave his best friend all of the benefits of that, whether Ryou wanted it or not. He usually did. Even if he didn't say that he did.

Really, he didn't know what either of them would do without him. No, strike. He knew exactly what they would do without him, because they'd all seen it. It wasn't something he wanted to have happen again, so he bent as many of his efforts as he could to making certain that it didn't.

But, they were here now, which mean they were relaxing. He closed his eyes and leaned back, floating easily in the water. It didn't have quite the same excitement as the open ocean did, but he was fine with that. Hot springs weren't meant to thrill the blood. He could hear the other two moving around a little, and the way the water moved against him told him that they were coming closer to him. Without bothering to open his eyes, he reached up and caught both of their hands. It was an embrace that had become nearly instinctive over the last year, one that they'd all fallen into and never questioned. What was, was, and what was, was _them_.

He pulled them both a little closer, than sat up some and leaned first for Fujiwara, kissing him deeply. Fujiwara was still insecure at times, not quite believing that all of the good fortune that had showered down on him was actually real. "How did you sleep last night?" Fubuki murmured.

"Not that badly." Fujiwara's violet eyes softened a touch at the kiss and question, and Fubuki ran his fingers lightly through the other's hair. He remembered quite clearly from their original first year that when test times came around, Fujiwara had a habit of skipping sleep to study. It was one of the habits that had made him the grades to be considered one of the elite.

Fubuki then turned his attention towards Ryou. His doctors had decreed that while he could duel recreationally, he was not allowed to re-enter the Pros or work in more than the theoretical aspects of the new League he and Shou were working on for at least a few more months. Ryou had not taken that well at all, but Fubuki and Fujiwara had both managed to convince him to listen to the doctors, if only this once. They didn't want to lose him. Now that they were together again, none of them seriously wanted to be apart.

"Yes, I took my medicine." Ryou answered the question that Fubuki didn't bother to ask, since they both knew what it would be. All he really had to take were a couple of vitamins to bolster his heart, but Fubuki made certain that he took them regularly. The cheerful young duelist leaned over towards his darker friend and kissed him on the lips as well, his tongue sliding against Ryou's lips for a moment.

"There's only one thing I regret about this," Fubuki said, leaning back into the water and looking at them. He grinned even more as they both turned slightly curious looks on him. "I can only kiss one of you at a time."

Ryou and Fujiwara looked at one another, and with one of those movements that Fubuki tended to wonder if they rehearsed sometimes, both moved in on him, each kissing him on the mouth. It wasn't quite a full kiss for either of them, since they had to share Fubuki's mouth to do it, but it worked. Fubuki kissed back deeply, tongue teasing them both a little. Now this was what he called being _elite_!

Fujiwara ran his fingertips a little across Fubuki's arm as they moved apart. At least as far apart as any of them ever got when they were alone together, which wasn't very much. "I have Chronos-sensei's exam tomorrow," he murmured softly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for it."

"I'm sure that you are. And that you'll be more ready once you relax a little and get a good night's sleep." Fubuki was not going to let Fujiwara try to leave and ruin the pleasant evening. Besides, the good times had hardly even begun! "And you don't want to disappoint _us_, do you?" The question was teasing, but Fujiwara blushed ever so slightly at that.

Fubuki pulled both of them closer to him and kissed them indiscriminately, not caring of where the caresses landed, so long as it was on warm, somewhat wet flesh. Since it was to be just the three of them, he hadn't bothered with a towel. Fujiwara had one, of course, but Fubuki knew he could get rid of that whenever he wanted to. Ryou was no more bothered by being nude with them than he himself was. Indeed, the stoic duelist was starting to return the kisses as deeply as he himself was giving them, sharing them equally between Fujiwara and Fubuki.

Fujiwara did not hesitate too long in joining in, his lips raining down on Fubuki and Ryou softly. Fubuki's hands joined in the caressing, going up on one and down on the other, then shifting position. Working out how to make love to two people more or less at once had taken some research, but it wasn't that difficult once one got the hang of it. Fubuki took a great deal of pride in the fact that he had gotten the hang of it very quickly.

Kisses were all well and good, but there was much more that Fubuki could do with his mouth, and it only took a moment to decide where to start. He gestured to Fujiwara quickly, and the other moved around so that Ryou was pinned between the two of them. He only rolled his eyes; this was neither the first time nor the last they'd done this. All was fair, however. They'd all taken turns in every position, since there was pleasure to be had no matter who did what to who and how.

While Fujiwara kissed Ryou on the mouth and cheeks, his hands caressing that strongly muscled chest, Fubuki moved his lips down to Ryou's stomach and below, kissing, licking, and nibbling here and there, enjoying the way Ryou's muscles twitched underneath his touch. This was just the beginning, however. Once he reached his target, he hovered there briefly, thinking of just how to begin matters today. Ah, yes. This would do nicely.

He breathed softly over Ryou's flesh, then took a long, slow lick. The taste probably wasn't for everyone, but he rather enjoyed it himself. Anything that could please either of his boyfriends was quite all right in Fubuki's point of view. He licked again, then peeked up to see how Ryou was dealing with this today. He was not at all surprised to see the expression of pleasure written all over his face. Ryou could not hide that from him, even if he'd wanted to. To be honest, Fubuki believed himself rather privileged to see a little more into Ryou's heart than others did.

But right now, his heart wasn't what Fubuki was necessarily thinking about.

Fubuki had quite a bit of practice at bringing enjoyment and pleasure, not just to people in general, but to those he cared about, and to Ryou and Fujiwara in particular. So, he put all of that practice into use now, using mouth and hands as if Ryou were an instrument that he were playing. There were similarities, after all, in the two situations. Of course, his ukulele wasn't going to react quite the same way that Ryou was, but he was all right with that. If it had, that might possibly have surprised even him.

Another peek up showed him that Ryou was doing much the same thing to Fujiwara now that he was doing to Ryou himself, and the expression on Fujiwara's face made it quite plain that Ryou was no slouch at this himself. After several months of this occurring at least once a week, Fubuki would have been surprised if the reaction had been any different, honestly. Then he bent his attention back to what he was doing. Ryou was getting more and more aroused with every passing second, and Fubuki thoroughly enjoyed drawing the inevitable conclusion out as long as he possibly could.

_I wonder what we could do if we all got into a circle?_ The thought was interesting, and he decided that they would work on that as soon as they were all ready for it. Perhaps diagrams and charts would be necessary to show the other two what he had in mind, but as long as they all enjoyed themselves in the end, it would be worth any trouble.

Ryou's hips bucked up towards him the more he worked on him, and Fubuki could tell that it wouldn't be much longer before that peak was reached. He teasingly pulled his mouth away for a few seconds, before going back down as much far as he possibly could, and hummed deep in his throat, knowing Ryou would enjoy that from past experience. Then he did it twice more, in quick succession. That was all that it took to tip the mighty Hell Kaiser over the edge, and Fubuki smiled, knowing the only factor that kept Ryou from screaming out his enjoyment was Fujiwara keeping Ryou's mouth busy.

He licked his lips and cleaned up what he could of the resulting mess, borrowing Fujiwara's towel as it floated by for that. This was hardly the ending of the night's festivities, though. It was only going to be the beginning. The only question that remained was who did what to do and in what order.

Very shortly, there was a deep cry from Fujiwara, and another mess that needed to be cleaned up. Fubuki tossed him the towel with a grin. "I brought snacks," he said cheerfully, motioning towards the edge of the pool where the basket he'd brought along had rested, almost unnoticed and forgotten. "Anyone want some strawberry daifuki? And I think I have some purin, too." That was a lie; he knew he had some, brought especially for Fujiwara. After all, bringing his favorite dessert would have been ridiculous. Red bean ice cream would melt in all of this delicious heat.

Ryou slowly pulled himself more upright, taking long and obviously pleased breaths. His lips curved slightly into a smile at the mention of strawberry daifuku as well. Fubuki was not surprised. He knew the other's tastes. He'd also packed along some green tea for their drinking pleasure, as well as a little sake. Not that he thought any of them would need the help. He just happened to like the taste of it.

One by one the three of them settled near the edge and Fubuki started to unpack everything. He handed a bottle of tea to each of the others, along with a sampling of each of the snacks. He had a slice of cake for himself, a tasty decadent chocolate confection that Tome-san liked to make. He charmed some of it out of her at least twice a month, if not more.

With the combination of their earlier efforts, the hot water all around them, and the food, they were all more or less quiet as they started to eat. Fubuki relaxed even more; this had to be one of the better days of his life so far. He laid down on a convenient rock and stared up at the glass ceiling, smiling to himself. It was late enough that no students were going to be coming around here. They could take all of the time they wanted to. Even Fujiwara's test wasn't until the late afternoon. They could sleep in if they wanted.

If he hadn't had everything happen to him that he had, he might have thought he was dreaming a few moments later when he opened his eyes a little and saw a small dragon peeking back at him. He blinked a little, and it was gone then. But it had stuck around long enough for him to realize what it was. Or what it looked like.

"Hey…" He lifted his head and looked over at Fujiwara curiously. Of the three of them, perhaps only he could provide the answer. "I could've just sworn I saw a Red Eyes Black Chick looking at me. Did I?"

Fujiwara blinked once or twice himself, then glanced over to an empty spot of air. At least, Fubuki himself saw nothing except perhaps the odd shimmer of heat. Then his green-haired friend looked back at him. "Yes. You did. Honest says he's been around you a while."

That got another couple of blinks. Then Fubuki shrugged and grinned. "Well, nice to see you, little guy. Even if I didn't really see you for long." He sat up some more and ran his hand through his hair, trying to get a bit of the moisture out so it wouldn't drop into his eyes. Then he looked at Fujiwara again, before glancing at Ryou, then back to the other. "What about Ryou? Does he have any friends we don't know about yet?"

Ryou snorted slightly, but Fubuki caught the hint of curiosity in his eyes as well. It was impossible for him to hide that from _them_. Fujiwara checked with Honest again, then nodded a little.

"Well? Who is it?" Fubuki really wanted to know. Who knew, it might be something he could tease Ryou about. Fujiwara chuckled a little and gestured towards a spot behind Ryou. Neither of them could really see anything where he motioned, but that didn't make a difference. If Fujiwara said it was there, it was.

"Cyber Phoenix." Fujiwara supplied when they obviously saw nothing. Fubuki tilted his head to the side and looked at Ryou thoughtfully.

"I think it fits you. You're always coming back, no matter what."

Ryou slightly rolled his eyes but there was a satisfied gleam to them as well. Fubuki had not really expected him to say much about it. He squirmed himself over to sit between the two of them, his arms going around them both as he did. Then he grinned as a thought occurred to him. "Do you think they watch us?" There was no arguing about just what he meant, and Fujiwara blinked, turning again towards where his own partner was.

"I don't think it matters," Ryou said before Fujiwara could provide any answers. "Any Duel Spirit that watched you wouldn't have any innocence left after all this time."

Fubuki only grinned wickedly as he started to pull Ryou closer to himself. "I say, if they're going to watch…let's give them a show."

**The End**


End file.
